The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy powder which has a high silicon content and which exhibits a high strength when used at a temperature ranging from room temperature to a high temperature of, for example, 300.degree. C. The present invention also relates to a body shaped from the aluminum alloy powder.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an aluminum alloy powder and to a body shaped therefrom which can suitably be used as a mechanical part (such as a cylinder liner of an internal-combustion engine), to which a high thermal load can be applied, and which possesses a wear resistance and a scuffing resistance.